Jack, I'm Scared
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: This is a scene from the movie. Human jack is trying to save his sister from the cracking ice but he falls in instead. Check It out!


**This one-shot is a scene from the movie. When jack has a flashback of his human life and he drowned in the lake.**

**I really loved this scene from the movie so much that i decided to write it down in the best way I could. and now share it with you guys! so i hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i by no means own this idea, story or anything. so yeah**

It all happened so fast.

One minute me and my sister were having fun ice staking on the frozen pond and the next minute the ice starts to crack and groan underneath her.

I knelt to her height praying that I didn't appear scared. "it's ok, its ok! Don't look down, just look at me."

My heart thumped loud and fast in my chest and my mind screamed, _please don't fall in, please don't fall in._

My little sister looked back at me with her big brown eyes. It hurt me to see her in danger like this. Why wasn't I standing there instead? Why couldn't that be me?

"Jack, i'm scared" her young voice shook with fear. In response the ice under her ice-skates groaned and cracked.

"I know. I know" I took a step forward and immediately regretted it soon after when the ice fractured under my weight.

"You're gonna be alright," I put out my arms towards her eager to just grab her to safety. "you're not gonna fall in"

_Think Jack think! _"Uh how about we have a little fun instead?" Fun was my default. But I wasn't sure that applied to near death experiences. But in my defense I was desperate to do anything, I may not be good at a lot of things but I'm the king of fun.

She wasn't buying it, "No we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!" she frowned at me. At the moment I just loved her all the more. But right now wasn't the time to argue.

I almost laughed, "Well alright. But not, not this time. I promise I promise. Your gonna be...you're gonna be fine."

"You have to believe in me." I was close to a whisper now. I had to save her, no matter what. But how?

Her eyes widened and she let out a breath of fear.

Then I got an idea. "You want to play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday."

"it's as Easy as 1.." the frozen lake groaned under my foot causing me to wince for a second. I covered up my fear quickly by dramatically pretending like i about about to fall. She laughed that innocent child laugh which gave me a whole new confidence and drive.

"2, 3!" I jumped over to the long crooked staff just laying on the ice. Bingo.

I crouched down and picked it up positioning myself, oh god let this work, "now it's your turn."

She looked up slightly attempting to give me a reassuring smile.

"1" she took a tiny step forward and gasped when the ice fractured.

"That's it. That's it." I whispered more to myself.

"2" she hesitantly took another baby step and looked at me desperately.

"3!" I didn't even wait. I grabbed her with the end of the staff and threw her as hard as I could to the edge where the ice wasn't as thick.

At that moment we looked at each other in relief. I smiled and my heart didn't feel so tight anymore. I was so focused on the fact that she was safe that I didn't realize I was standing right where she was just second ago. Except I couldn't be saved.

When I was about to go hug her I felt the ground give in a bit, fear and realization flooded me.

In instant sensation of weightlessness I was suddenly emerged in freezing water. Sinking sinking in the dark waters that drowned me.

I heard a faint, "Jack!" somewhere above me. But for the life of me I couldn't remember who would scream that.

But I do remember that the last thing I thought was, "wow, the moon is so big and bright tonight"

**Hope you gyys enjoyed it! **

**If you loved it and want me to write another scene from the movie, then by all means write a review. but please don't make me write some gushy love thing between the tooth fairy and jack, i just cant see that working out.**

**So review if you want to give me suggestions or compliments and what not. and have a great christmas break!**


End file.
